Megatron's my dad
by raphiecandy3426
Summary: The son of Megatron's still alive and well! It's not possible, he supposedly died eon's ago.
1. The beginning

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Transformers Prime

Megatron's my dad

The Autocon

* * *

I do not own the Turtles or Transformers Prime characters. I wish I did that would be awesome! :)

* * *

_The day before..._

_ It had been a normal day at the Autobot base. Rachet had been working on the ground bridge for the hundredth time that day. Optimus and Arcee had been training near the entrance. Bulkhead had been watching Jack and Miko play a few rounds of video games. Bumblebee had been sitting by the ground bridge with Rafael in his left servo. "Whata' ya' think, Bee? Pretty cool, huh?" asked Raf to his big yellow buddy. Bee held his right servo up in a Thumb's Up position and nodded his head up and down fervently. "It's really fast, but not as fast as me." beeped Bee. Raf giggled and went back to controlling the little toy car, and watched it zoom across the floor._

_ The ground bridge had started to beep frequently and Rachet had started to get annoyed with it. He slowly stood up and looked at the ground bridge's control panels. "What in the world is making this thing go haywire?" he asked himself quietly. He typed in a few coordinates and numbers. The ground bridge had locked onto a very strange signature. Rachet had gasped in utter amazement. "Sweet energon!" he had shouted into the base, interrupting the others daily activities. "Is there a problem, Rachet?" asked Optimus Prime. Rachet slowly turned around to face the others. "No, it's something far more unbelievable." ha had said to everyone. Jack had gotten up from the couch and leaned onto the railings. "What do you mean, Rachet?" asked Jack. _

_ Rachet had taken a deep breath before he had began to explain. "The ground bridge has picked up half an Autobot youngling signature." said Rachet as calmly as he could have, due to the situation. "What?!" everyone had asked and shouted, except for Bee. He had taken that precise moment to faint to the floor with a **Thud!** "Bee!" yelled Raf as he ran to his fallen friend. "What was that all about?" asked Miko. "Before that news, we all thought that Bumblebee was the last of the youngling's before Megatron destroyed the rest of them." explained Arcee to her very confused friends. Bulkhead had looked down at Bee to see if he was alright. "Yeah, I bet Bee thought that, too." he had said as he looked back up to face his comrades._

_ "Well, I have a question." said Jack. The Autobot's had looked over to Jack to hear what he had to say to them. "Yes, what is it, Jack?" questioned Rachet. "How can you have half an Autobot? It doesn't make any sense. Would it be paralyzed from the waist down for that to happen?" he had asked with concern laced across his face. (I made a rhyme. Haha!) Rachet had smiled softly and had shaken his head side to side. "That was the other thing about the signature. The other half was, Decepticon." he had said with a frown. Everyone had gasped in shock. (Except for Bumblebee he's still passed out.) Optimus's eyes had widened in realization and he fainted to the floor along side Bumblebee. "Wow, Optimus!" said Bulkhead loudly as he had knelt down next to Optimus, as he had tried to hold his leader up before he had hit the ground. _

_ Arcee shook her head to try and clear her thoughts then stopped mid shake. "How is that possible Rachet? There's no such thing as an Autobot, Decepticon mix." she had said with a smug look settled upon her face. Rachet had turned his head towards her and had let out a deep sigh. "No, eons ago, there was such a thing. It was called and Autocon. Autocon's could be born **only** one of two ways. Either they were born Autobot with blue eyes and a Decepticon birthmark or they were born Decepticon with red eyes and a Autobot birthmark. But, that was eon's ago when Megatron made one attempt to make an Autocon son." explained Rachet to the crowd that had speechless Autobot's and humans. "So are you saying that the Autocon that Megatron created eon's ago is still functioning?" said Bulkhead uncertainly. Rachet looked over to him and nodded once._

_ Bulkhead fell to the ground in a heap above the laying figures of Optimus and Bumblebee. "Aw, Bulkhead, you were supposed to be the last one standing." whined Miko. "Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying, Rachet." said Arcee panicked a bit. "Megatron's son is still alive after all these eon's." he had said in a calm and collected voice. Arcee stumbled back a few steps then finally collapsed along with Jack to floor on either side of the three already unconscious bots. Miko looked around and growled in frustration. "What's the matter, Miko?" asked Rachet as he knelt down to her level. "I still don't understand what's going on." sh had said angrily. Rachet had sputtered and tried to get a few words out, but couldn't. He had slowed his breathing down after he had calmed down some and looked back down at the human. "With Megatron's son still alive the fate of this planet rests in our hands. The only problem is, that when Megaton's son gets angry, he has the power to tear you apart bit by bit." said Rachet as he had, just like all the others, fainted to the ground with a groan. Miko had looked around at the bots and people around then it had finally clicked. She, too, fainted to the ground with a giant sigh formed in her face._


	2. Vacation all I ever wanted

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Transformers Prime

Megatron's my dad

Vacation all I ever wanted!

_Present time..._

'Vacation is sposed' ta' be relaxin' an' fun. Ya' cn' chill out on de' beach an' hang wit' friens' all at de' sm' time. Yeah, right!' thought Raph as he and his brothers walked through the surprisingly clean sewers of Jasper, Nevada. 'Leo, jus' had ta' let Mikey pick da' vacation spot dis' year. He promisd' it ta' Mikey last year. Next tm' I'm tellin' Leo dat' he cn' shove a foot straight up is'-' Raph's thoughts were interrupted when he walked into someone and almost fell over onto his butt. "Hey, watch whare' ya' goin'!" he shouts at the turtle infront of him. Don turns around to face him with an angry scowl written on his face. "Maybe you should watch where you put you're big feet and pay attention to when we stop!" yelled Don. Raph growls and gets into Donnie's personal bubble.

"I dare ya' ta' say dat' again, smart ass." says Raph dangerously low. Donnie holds up his hands in surrender and backs away a few feet. "Jeez, Raph, take a chill pill." says Mikey to his angry brother. Raph's head snaps to the side and his burning red and blue eyes seem to be real, as if they were on fire. "Wow, guys. Let's not start this right now." calmly says Leo as he puts his hand on Raph's shoulder softly. Raph's eyes flash purple as he looks up at Leo. Leo raises his arms up and slowly backs away from Raph. "Calm down, Raph. We aren't the enemy." quietly says Leo as he grabs onto Don and Mikey's arms and pulls them back with him.

Mikey leans his head up to Leo's head, so his mouth is in line of Leo's ear. "Raphie's got the purple in his eyes again." he whispers as low as he possibly can. Raph's eyes flash with an even darker purple and he glares daggers at the three turtles infront of him. "Wha' did ya' jus' call me?" he growls at them and gets ready to lunge. "I think it would be a good time to panic and run away screaming, Leo." suggests Don as he turns his body to the side to prepare himself to run. "That sounds like a good plan. All in favor- RUN!" he screams and the the three take off running. Raph snarls and begins to chase after them, their screams of terror echoing through the tunnels of the sewer.

* * *

Sorry, this chapter was so short! Next one, will be longer! Promise!


	3. Trouble in the sewers

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Transformers Prime in

The Autocon

Chapter 3- Trouble in the sewers!

The autobots and their human friends are waiting for Agent Fowler to answer their communication. "What's taking so long?" asks Miko. Rachet sighs and looks down at her. "He may be busy, Miko. He is a government agent after all." he says. Miko crosses her arms over her chest and growls lowly. The ground bridge shows a picture of Agent Fowler and it makes these strange sounds. "What do you need autobots? I'm busy at the moment." says Fowler. "Agent Fowler, we need access to your battle satellites, we are tracking someone that may be of use to us." says Optimus. "Are you crazy, Prime?! who could be so important that I need to let you hack into our security system for the planet?!" asks Fowler. "We believe that we have located Megatron's long lost son. He is half Autobot and half Decepticon, we call him an Autocon." explains Rachet. "W-well why didn't you say so, in the first place?! We could use him against Megatron, that's worth the Earth's destruction! Have at it, Autobots." says Fowler with excitement in his voice. The communication ends and there's a strange awkward silence ringing through the base for a few seconds.

Rachet shakes his head and starts to work on locating the lost Autocon. "So, how do we find this guy?" asks Miko. Optimus looks down at her and slowly smiles at her curiosity. "We use the ground bridges tracking devices and link them to Agent Fowler's satellites so we can track where he is heading at the same time we are trying to pinpoint his location." explains Rachet. Miko scratches her head and just shakes her head. Rachet continues to type in the correct coordinates on the ground bridge. Bumblebee sits down cross legged and stares up at Optimus. Optimus feels someone starring at him and looks down at Bumblebee. "What is the matter, Bumblebee?" asks Optimus. Bumblebee's optics widen and he looks back down. "Nothing dad, I mean Optimus!" he beeps loudly quickly correcting himself, but not quick enough. "Did you just call Optimus, dad?" asks Bulkhead. Bumblebee looks up and nervously smiles at him. Arcee gasps and hauls Bumblebee to his pedes. "Optimus Prime is your creator and you didn't tell us?" asks Arcee loudly. "Well, it's not exactly the funnest subject to take about, okay." beeps Bee lowly.

Raf steps forward and looks up at Bumblebee with sad eyes. "Why couldn't you tell us, Bumblebee?" asks Raf. Bumblebee looks around at his friends and nods. "I don't like the way you guys look at me, now that you know. And I don't like my real name." beeps Bee sadly. "What's your real name?" asks Jack. "Omega Jazz Prime, that's my real name." beeps Bee. "What's so bad about that name?" asks Arcee. "When you're named after two of the elite guards, you tend to get made fun of in the academy!" beeps Bee loudly and angrily. Rachet turns around and glares at all of them. "Would you stop arguing, I've found the location of the lost Autocon." says Rachet as he turns back to the ground bridge. "So, where is the guy anyway?" asks Miko.

Rachet keeps typing and ignores the question he was asked. "Rachet, have you found the location of the lost Autocon or not?" asks Arcee as she crosses her hands over her chassis. Rachet growls and turns around sharply. "If you had any patience, I would have told you that I had just completed sending the coordinates to all of your GPS's, that he was located in the sewers!" he screams at them. Optimus clears his throat and everyone looks at him. "Now, that we have the location of Megatron's son, we need to go and locate him before Megatron's sensors pick up the signal as well. Autobot's ,roll out!" says Optimus as they all transform, all of them with their designated human companion and leave the base quickly.


	4. The Autocon Prince in our grasp

I do not own Transformers and Ninja Turtles, if I did I wouldn't be on this site at all, I'd be a critic to others stories on this site and that would be wrong! :)

* * *

Chapter 4- The Autobots' exist:

The Sewers:

The autobots' and their human friends are walking through the sewers, following Rachet, who's tracking Raphael and his brothers', who's apparently the long lost Autocon son of Megatron. "Are we there yet?" beeped Bumblebee in frustration. Rachet growls and looks at Bumblebee. "We'll get there, when we get there! Stop fragging asking me!" yells Rachet angrily. Bumblebee sighs and lets his door wings droop. "Don't worry, Bee, we'll find him soon." reassures Raf. Bumblebee rolls his optics and shakes his head. Rachet stops abruptly and causes everyone to crash into him. "Hey, what's the hold up, Rachet?" asks Bulkhead. Rachet raises his hand to silence them and looks down at his scanner. "We've got them. Their right ahead of us." says Rachet, pointing forward. "I told you, I didn't want to come down this way, but no, you're always right aren't you fearless!" screams a voice in the distance. "Would you stop it! I'm sorry I don't have all the answers, Hothead!" shouts a second voice. Optimus and his team and their human friends' hide behind some pillars. "What do we do Optimus?" asks Arcee. Optimus looks over at Rachet. "Which one is the Autocon, Rachet?" asks Optimus softly.

Rachet looks down at his scanner and back up to Optimus. The one with a red bandanna across his face." answers Rachet, equally quiet. Optimus nods and looks over at the others. "Jack, Miko, and Rafael, I need you to hide and stay away until I call for you. Is that understood?" asks Optimus. Jack, Miko, and Raf nod and go hide in a large pipe near by. Optimus looks at Bulkhead and Arcee and motions to the left, then he motions Rachet to go to the right. They nod their heads and go to the designated spots they were asked to go to. "Grab one of the organics he is with, to keep them safe if he becomes dangerous. Understood?" says Optimus, footsteps continue to get closer to their location of hiding. The others nod their heads and try to blend deeper into the darkness of the sewers. Bumblebee looks from where his comrades are hiding to where Raf and the others are, and back to Optimus. "What do I do, Optimus?" beeped Bumblebee softly. Optimus looks over at Bumblebee with a soft glare. "I wish for you to stay with me, son." says Optimus. Bumblebee's eyes widen ant the word "son" coming out of Optimus' mouth. 'I must be in real trouble, he doesn't call me 'son' unless I did something to tick him off' thought Bumblebee to himself.

The footsteps got closer to where the Autobots' and their friends were hiding in the shadows, where they were waiting to ambush the organics, capture the Autocon prince and take him back to the Autobot base for questioning. "Leo, I swear, one a dese' days me and you ain't gonna' be able to be in da' same room as each odder'!" screams Raph. "Oh, so now it is my fault that we argue all the time, Raph! Why don't you get your attitude in check and look in the mirror once and a while!" shouted Leo. Raph growls and storms up ahead of the others. "Raphael! Do not wonder off! These sewers are unfamiliar to us!" yells Splinter in Raph's general direction. Raph ignored him and continued to venture into the Autobots' trap. Raph slows his pace and sits down and closes his eyes and sighs. Optimus signals to Bumblebee to reach in and grab Raph. Bumblebee nods and launches himself at Raph swiftly. Raph looks up just in time to see a flash of yellow and black. "WHOA!" screams Raph as he's tackled. "I got him, boss bot!" shouts Bumblebee with pride and joy. "Let me go! Put me down ya' crazy robot." yells Raph while he struggles to get away.

The others come out of hiding and look at the Autocon prince in Bee's servo. "He sure can struggle." says Rachet. Raph stops struggling and looks up at the Autobots' surrounding him. "What do you want Autobots?" asks Raph in a calm materialized voice. They look at him in surprise. "I didn't know you knew that we were Autobots', I didn't think you would remember since you were so young." says Bulkhead. Raph scoffs as his eyes turn purple and his denta get sharp. "Of course I remember. Hello, Uncle Optimus." says Raph as he looks up at Optimus with a smirk. "Hello, young prince. You have been fairing well in the past few eons?" asks Optimus, and takes him from Bee. Raph starts to struggle again and groans. "I hate it when I black out." he says quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Wait, you blacked out?" asks Arcee. Raph looks up with her with amber eyes and nods. "Y-yeah, I've been doing it since I can remember." says Raph with confusion laced on his face. Rachet groans and rubs his face with his hands.

"We might as well do a scan on his whole frame when we get back to the base." says Rachet, annoyed. Raph looks over at him and glares. "Who said that I would go with you?" asks Raph menacingly. Optimus chuckles and holds Raph close to his spark. Raph gasps and closes his eyes. "Whoa, that feels weird." he says quietly. Optimus smiles and adjusts him like a baby. "I used to do this to you when you were a sparkling and it put you right to recharge." says Optimus. Raph yawns, high pitched and his breath slowly evens out until he's in a deep recharge. "Come we must go back on pedes, so we do not wake him." says Optimus as he starts to walk away with everyone behind him. 'He won't get all of dad's attention, will he?' asks Bumblebee to himself and he keeps walking behind his father.

* * *

Don't worry I'll catch up with Leo and the guys in the nest chapter! I'll start getting Miko and them added in some more, too! just hang in there! Review, review, review, or I won't write the next chapter, don't think I won't people! I may be nice, but I have an evil, twisted side to my story. Mwahhahahahaha!


	5. Flashbacks are a pain in the shell

I do not own Ninja Turtles or Transformers, if I did I would be rich and I wouldn't even know what Fan fiction was, and that would be a shame. :(

* * *

Chapter 5- Flashbacks are a pain.

Autobot Base:

Raph wakes up with a moan and sits up rubbing his head. 'What the shell happened?' Raph thinks to himself. He slowly opens his eyes and looks around the room he's in. "Where am I?" Raph asks himself. He tries to get out of the bed he's in, but notices it's HUGE! "Wow! It looks like I"m 100 feet high off the ground." he shouts. He dangles his feet off the edge of the bed and takes a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothin'." he says and jumps off the bed and lands in a cat like position. He looks around the room and sees all the enormous things surrounding him. 'How do I get outta' here?' he thinks to himself as he approaches a large door in the front of the room. "Okay, how do we open this stupid ting'?" he says. He pushes on the door and it slides open quickly, allowing Raph out, but letting him fall to the floor. "Whoa!" shouts Raph as he falls to the floor in a heap,

He gets up and dusts himself off. He looks up and down the hallway and sees door after door going up and down it. He groans and shakes his head. "I ficcially' hate dis' place." he says and starts walking down the hallway, checking each door to see if they were unlocked. He sighs after he tries to open a door, only to find it locked. "Man, dis' place is a maze." groans Raph. He looks around and notices a light at the end of the hallway, then hears indistinct chattering, too. "I wonda' what's goin' on in dere'?" he asks himself. He slowly starts to make his way towards the noises and sounds that he hears and sees. He looks around the corner of the hall and sees the giant robots that took him, along with 3 humans.

'This just keeps gettin' weirda' and weirda'.' he thinks to himself as Miko notices him standing in the hallway doorway. "Hey, guys, he woke up!" shouts and points to Raph. Everyone jumps and looks over to where Miko is pointing. Optimus smiles softly and walks over to Raph, kneeling down in front of him. "Good evening, youngling. Raph shakes his head and takes a few steps back. "I liked betta' in da 'room." he says and starts to walk away. Optimus reaches out and puts his servo on Raph's shoulder stopping him in his place. Raph looks over his shoulder and growls loudly. "Whata' ya' want, ya' ova' grown tin can!?" screams Raph. Everyone let's out a gasp in shock at Raph's tone of voice and choice of words.

"You have no right to talk to your uncle that way, youngling." says Rachet sternly. Raph looks at him, confused by what he's saying. "Whata' ya' talkin' bout'? I don' have a uncle." he says slowly. The Autobots look down at him with concern. "Trogar, what t do you remember about your father?" asks Optimus gently. Raph's eyes go into a frenzy of confusion as he looks up at each of the Autobots. "One, my name isn't Trogar, it's Raphael. Two, who are you? Three, why am I here, and why do you keep calling me youngling? And four, how are you my uncle in any way?" he asks them, and folds his arms over his chest. Everyone is starstruck at the questions Raph has just asked them. 'How can he not even remember anything from his past?' Rachet asks himself. "So, Raphael? What do you like to do for fun?" asks Bulkhead. "Beat things up, it gets my nerves pumping." says Raph calmly as he walks up to Bulkhead. "What do you do for fun?" asks Raph.

Bulkhead laughs and kneels down in front of Raph with a smile. "I like ta' play dodge ball." he says with a smirk. Raph's eyes widen and he falls to the ground holding his head. Everyone rushes over and crowds him. "Raphael, what's the matter?" asks Raf. "Dude, you look greener than normal." says Miko as she shakes him. 'Not again.' groans Raph to himself as everything goes black.

**Flashback-**

**_"He's so cute when he's mad, don't you think my lord?" asks Megatron's second in command, Starscream. Megatron nods and adjusts Trogar in his arms slightly. "I agree, Starscream. He does take after his father." says the ruler of all Decepticons. "His coronation is coming up soon, my lord. Is it not going to be thrilling, to watch your son, officially become Prince of the Decepticon?"asks the medic, Knock Out. Megatron sighs and rubs his eyes with his one hand. The Decepticons had been getting ready for weeks for the young princes coronation, and soon it would all be worth while. "Yes, it shall be very entertaining to watch, considering if my son even lets us put the crown on him without breaking your hand first." says Megatron truthfully. Starscream gulps loudly and looks down at his hands in fear, for he was the one to put the crown on the young princes head._**

**_Soundwave looks back and forth between the Decepticons who are talking about the coronation, and ignoring the young prince down in Megatron's arms. 'They are going to regret ignoring our kinds little prince for so long.' he thinks to himself as Trogar starts to squirm in Megatron's arms. The others look down at the prince who is squirming in his father's arms. "Trogar, we do not have time for your tantrum, we are discussing your coronation plans." says Megatron and turns back to his three most loyal subjects. Trogar's face turns from anger to rage. He was supposed to be getting all the attention, not those two stupid big bots his father hung around so much. Trogar struggled out of his father's arms and launched himself at Starscream and knocked him to the ground._**

**_Starscream looks down at his chassis to see what had knocked him off balance. He laughs when he sees the young prince sitting there glaring at him. "Don't worry young prince, daddy will be free to pamper you in one second." he says with a smile/smirk. Trogar's eyes light up with purple and he growls at Starscream with a strange animalistic sound added to it. Starscream's eyes widen and he looks up at Lord Megatron, who strokes his face with a sigh. "You shouldn't have said that Starscream, he doesn't like anyone trying to "steal" his daddy from him." says Megatron as Trogar rises to his feet. RAPH! "You can't have- MY, DADDY!" he screams and launches himself at Starscream's face._**

**_End Flashback_**

Raph sits up and gasps in fear and relief. He looks around with wild eyes and remembers that he's in the giant robot house. He sighs and rubs his hands on his face, then leans back down on the medical berth he's on. Rachet walks in and makes his way over to where Raph's laying and sits on the end of it. "Are you okay?" he asks. Raph sits up and looks at him curiously. "Yeah, 'dat happens a lot, I'm used ta' it." he says and waves his hand in 'I don't care' motion. Rachet looks at him and puts a hand on his leg. "Those flashbacks happen often, then?" he asks. Raph nods his head slowly and looks at Rachet with wide eyes. "Why is 'dat a bad ting'?" he asks the medic. Rachet shakes his head and put his hands up. "No, of course not, I was just curious to how long these vivid flashbacks have been occurring." he says with a smile. "Um, eva' since I can rememba'. 'I guess, the first flashback I rememba' is dis' metal guy sayin' I would make a great rula' or somethin'." he says, unsure of what the exact words were. Rachet nods and stands up slowly. "I better let you get some sleep, you've had a long day." he says softly. Raph nods and lays down on the berth with a yawn, and falls asleep in seconds.

Rachet walks out of the room with a big smile on his face. 'It's not that he doesn't remember, it's that he thinks the memories are dreams of some sort. He walks into the main room, ready to tell everyone his great news about their new found guest.

* * *

I'm thinking about making a new story, do you guys think I should go for it, or no? Tell me what ya' think, people, I needs the feed to work with it, okay? :0


	6. Trogar, is ALIVE?

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Ninja Turtles or Transformers, I am only borrowing them. Sorry, for the long wait, but I finally got around to updating this story and many others. :) Yeah!**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

* * *

Chapter 6- Trogar is, ALIVE?

Megatron sat in his throne with a frown on his face, as usual. He had received some news from Starscream a few days ago and it was still driving him insane. He needed to find the young prince before he remembers everything in the presence of the Autobot scum. He wouldn't allow his son to be reborn and instantly put into confinement.

FLASHBACK TO A FEW DAYS AGO...

_Megatron walked down the hallways towards the command center at a steady pace. 'If this is not an emergency like you said Starscream, energon will be shed.' thought Megatron as he continued to walk on. As he reached his destination at the command center, Starscream was scrambling around typing this in and muttering to himself._

_Starscream yelps and turns around swiftly, with a servo over his spark. "L-Lord Megatron, you have arrived already?" says the seeker with a shaky voice. Megatron shakes his head and looks down at the seeker. "I have only been here for a minute. What do you want, Starscream?" asks Megatron. Starscream smirks, his sharp denta showing, and turns around to face the control panel._

_"I have been picking up readings from the Autobots and I discovered half an Autobot signature." he says with a rasp added to his voice. Megatron growls and steps up to Starscream, cornering the seeker there. "What gave you the nerve to call me up here without a purpose and- Did you just say half an Autobot signature?" says the ruler of all Decepticons._

_Starscream nods his head once and lifts one servo up to face height. "And if I may, Lord Megatron? I have more news that would interest you further." says the screamer. Megatron stays silent for a few seconds and then nods his head once. "Yes, you may continue with your discovery, Starscream. I am quite pleased with you." says Megatron. _

_Starscream lets out a breathy laugh and turns back towards the command center. "As you wish, Lord Megatron. The other half of the signature appears to be Decepticon, my lord. We have an Autocon in our midst." says Starscream. Megatron smirks widly and looks down at the screamer. "Well done, Starscream. You have done well." explains Megatron._

_Megatron begins to walk away from the command center, but Starscream blocks his pathway. He glares down at Starscream who chuckles and holds up his hands in surrender position. "What is the meaning of this, Starscream?" growls the Decepticon leader. Starscream gulps and puts his servos behind his back, clasping them tightly together._

_"I know who the Autocon his, Lord Megatron. You would be wise to listen to the information I am about to give you." says the screamer. Megatron growls loudly and raises a clenched servo, prepared to strike the seeker down. Starscream lifts his servos up quickly in a surrendering motion and bows slightly at the waist._

_"How dare you tell me, what I may think is useful, Starscream!" shouts Megatron. Starscream nods and looks back up at Megatron. "Yes, forgive me, my lord. I have spoken out of turn, but this is something I believe you will want to know. It involves our young Autocon prince Trogar." says the screamer._

_Megatron groans and pinches that bridge of his nose with the tips of one of his servos. "Starscream, I do not wish to discuss my son at the moment." says Megatron, releasing his grip on the bridge of his nose, slowly. "But, Lord Megatron, the Autocon signature is Trogar, he lives and he's with the Autobots as we speak." explains Starscream._

_Megatron stares at Starscream with wide optics and shakes his head. "No, it cannot be true. I saw my son perish in the war back on cybertron!" screams Megatron as he walks towards the door. Starscream steps forward and tries to stop him, but is shaken off. "But, Lord Megatron, this is true! Your son has returned!" shouts Starscream.  
_

_Megatron shakes his head and continues walking away, holding back tears of sorrow as he goes. 'My son... My baby boy cannot be alive... I say you perish, my son.' says Megatron to himself as a few oil tears make their way down his face and hit the ground._


End file.
